


Morning Sugar.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Wears Glasses (Supernatural), Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Morning Sex, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Oral Sex, Scenting, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Cas?""Yes, Dean?""Will you sit on my face?"Castiel sputters out the remnants of his coffee, blue eyes wide as he regards Dean, who turns around, meeting Castiel's eyes and leaning back against the counter. His Alpha scent, whiskey and leather, is heavy in the air, paired with the scent of Castiel's own rising arousal, cinnamon and vanilla. Not a single glint of shame passes through Dean's eyes, but his voice is weak, and Castiel supposes he's nervous."I beg your pardon, you want me to what?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 326





	Morning Sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of y'all liked face-sitting, and since this is a democracy i live in, i have served my best dose of face-sitting possible.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Will you sit on my face?"

Castiel sputters out the remnants of his coffee, blue eyes wide as he regards Dean, who turns around, meeting Castiel's eyes and leaning back against the counter. His Alpha scent, whiskey and leather, is heavy in the air, paired with the scent of Castiel's own rising arousal, cinnamon and vanilla. Not a single glint of shame passes through Dean's eyes, but his voice is weak, and Castiel supposes he's nervous. 

"I beg your pardon, you want me to _what_?"  
He asks, a slight amusement to his voice as he plucks his glasses off his nose, folds them and sets them down. Dean's hesitance persists, and Castiel leans back in his chair, slinging an arm over the chair as he passes Dean a mocking, innocent look. 

Dean rubs a hand over his bare chest, before sliding it up to rub the back of his neck. His eyes wander over the floor with uncertainty, and Castiel steps off the chair, trudging over to Dean with heavy, teasing, steps. Dean towers over him by a good few inches, but it doesn't stop Castiel from hooking his fingers in his boyfriend's jeans, and touching a hand over his neck, urging Dean to look up. 

"You want me to what, Dean?"

"Uhm."

Castiel leans in closer, his lips ghosting over Dean's lips, and below him, he can feel the bulge in Dean's pants fill out, prompting him to drop his voice to a whisper.   
"Say it."

Their eyes meet for a brief second, a mischief dancing in Castiel's eyes as he watches Dean, and Dean in turn, watches him. The scent of their arousal is musky in the air, and thickens the moment Castiel feels his hole flutter, a thin stream of slick gushing out his hole. It dampens the pink, lacy underwear Castiel has been wearing all morning. As if to tease Castiel, Dean licks his bottom lip, and slides his hand around Castiel's waist, the arousal in his green eyes prominent. 

"I want you to sit on my face."

"And what has prompted this sudden... Interest?"

Castiel asks, trying to refrain the grin that tugs at the corner of his lips, as Dean fixes him a rigid look, grabs Castiel's hands, and curls them behind Castiel's back, a soft moan slipping past Castiel's lips as Dean leans into his space, establishing the dominance he always has over Castiel when they kiss, and Castiel lets him, baring his neck back as Dean pulls him closer, twisting his hands around his back enough for it to restrict him, but not hurt him. 

"I've eaten you out before. Thought we'd try something new, some new position. Y'know, spice things up."  
At once, Dean's lips brush over the mating bite on Castiel's neck, nosing over the scent gland as Castiel bites back a moan. 

"I hate to tell you this, baby," Castiel chuckles, "-but things are always spicy with you."

"Fuck, you smell so good."  
Dean growls against Castiel's skin, and the Omega answers with a rub of their chubby cocks together, hips rolling as Dean sucks another mark over the embedded mating mark. His hand, now using one to hold both of Castiel's wrists behind the Omega's lithe body, and the other, sliding into his panties and dipping between his tight ass, swiping through the slick pooling against his taint. 

"Alpha, please."  
Castiel's breath stutters, and he falls against Dean's neck, nosing at the mark Dean wears on his own neck. 

"Come on, baby," Dean whispers, and catches Castiel's earlobe between his teeth, nipping at the skin, before moving down to suck open mouthed and sloppy kisses over the sensitive skin under Castiel's ear. 

"Aungh-"  
Castiel's breath stutters, as he blinks his eyes open, watching with a dark grin as Dean laps at his neck, sucking and biting, kissing gently after, and right as his lips move up Castiel's jaw, Castiel pulls back, much to Dean's confusion, and tries to squirm out of Dean's hands, the ones holding him in place. 

"Dean, bedroom, please-"

Dean pauses, bites his lips in thought, and lets go of Castiel, who jerks his hands away, only to grab Dean's wrist and drag him out of the kitchen, up the stairs into their bedroom. A short distance of a few stairs takes much longer when Dean pins Castiel against the wall, and noses at his neck, slipping his hands inside Castiel's underwear to give his cock a few tugs, and Castiel in turn, only slicks heavier than before, and feels it run down his thighs. 

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel you on my face, with those thick fucking thighs, and that round, tight ass."

"I- _ah_ \- still don't know- _oh_ \- why you're so - _ah, ah, ah_ \- suddenly interested in this?"  
Castiel croaks out, rolling his hips against Dean's hand pumping him in lazy, languid strokes, and Dean nips at his jaw, his other hand reaching up to thread through Castiel's hair and pull, not enough to hurt, but enough for Dean to still show who's in charge. But this time, Dean decides to answer Castiel's question once and for all, so he pulls away, cupping Castiel's jaw with one hand as he reaches down to nose against Castiel's cheek. 

"Jerked off before you came home last night. There was this, this video of this girl riding this guy's face, and it was, it was real hot. Thought my omega could do it better than them, better than anyone else."

"Yes, alpha, yes, yes, yes-"

Dean doesn't know if it's what he said that makes Castiel moan out a litany of agreements, of if it's the tight, warm tugs his hand is giving Castiel's cock. 

"Fuck Dean, get me on a fucking bed before I have to fuck you on the staircase-"  
Castiel groans, and his body spasms with need, a fresh, heady gush of slick pouring out his hole, and he knows it before he even feels it, his underwear is _soaked_. But then, Dean is pulling his hand away from his cock, and slipping it around Castiel's waist, not tenderly, more of a mechanical way, and Castiel jumps, right when Dean hauls him up in his arms, and his ass brushes against his lover's thick, fat cock, and Castiel whimpers with want, squeezing his arms around Dean's shoulder, as they climb up the stairs, although it's mostly Dean doing the climbing. 

Between heading up the stairs and entering the bedroom, Castiel doesn't recall much except for Dean's tongue shoved roughly inside his mouth, sliding hot and warm against his own tongue, sucking his mouth as if there's nothing better to taste in the world, as if Castiel might disappear; their moans, loud and obscene, floating in the air. And then, at once, Castiel's back hits the bed, and he holds onto the headboard behind him, the other hand flinging forward to where Dean is nosing against his soaked underwear, growling and licking at the stained fabric, eyes glimmering red and feral, before turning a vivid green, as Castiel pushes his head forward against his ass and rolls his hips. 

"Oungh, _alpha_ , please, please, please, I need you tongue inside me-"

Dean grunts, and pulls away, sitting back on his haunches as Castiel spreads his legs wide apart, allowing Dean to hooks his fingers under the elastic of Castiel's pink panties and slide them down his thick, creamy thighs. 

The scent of arousal is prominent, and it becomes even distinct the moment Castiel's underwear falls to the floor, and Dean slips his arms under Castiel's armpits, and hauls him up, claiming his lips in a hot, crushing kiss. 

"Mine, my omega."  
He growls into the kiss, and Castiel can do nothing but arch his back, body vibrating with anticipation and desperation, as he moves up on his knees, and pushes Dean down on the bed. A mischief dances in Dean's eyes as he spreads his denim clad legs, and Castiel crawls between them, body curved and a predatory glint in his eyes, mingled with a mock, innocent look, and he leans down, fingers working at the zipper of Dean's jeans with hungry eyes following the movements. Dean rubs his hand over his chest, tweaking his nipple and rolling it between his fingers as he drops his head back on the pillow. His zipper slides down, and the first touch of Castiel's fingers to his thin-clothed cock has him cursing, cock twitching in the confines of his jeans, and then he lifts his ass to help Castiel slide the jeans down. Castiel takes his sick, sweet time enjoying stripping Dean, as he licks a fat stripe over the front of Dean's boxers, and Dean clutches at his fluffy black hair, trying to keep him in place, but Castiel shrugs his hand off when he moves back a little, hands snaking inside Dean's boxers, eyes filled with childish wonder and excitement as he pulls Dean's boxer down, and his large, fat cock, pink and wet at the tip with precome, springs up, slapping against Castiel's lips, who gives a titillating moan, and dips his tongue into the slit, which leaks a few more drops of stick, white precome, and he hums at the back of his throat, a content hum, before wrapping his plump, pink lips over the throbbing head of Dean's cock, which has Dean fisting the sheets and spilling a ton of curses out his mouth. 

"Fuck, Cas, use your tongue baby-"

As if to put on a show, Castiel grins, and sticks his tongue out to show how Dean's cock presses against it, sticky and leaking, and Dean curses another loud _fuck_ , unable to take his eyes off his omega. 

"Such a slutty omega. Bad, dirty omega. Need a good pounding to get you back in line, don't you."  
Dean mumbles, and Castiel grins against his cock, moving his head lower, Dean's cock nudging against his cheek, while Castiel rolls one of his balls into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it, his hand sliding up Dean's thigh to wrap around the base of his cock as Castiel sucks on his balls, their weight heavy on Castiel's tongue, and Dean crumples the bedsheets, his other hand running through Castiel's hair, as Castiel takes his mouth off Dean's balls with a loud pop, stroking the base of Dean's cock as he wraps his lips over the head, hollowing his mouth out to create a suction. Dean thrusts his hips up into Castiel's mouth, grabbing the back of Cas's head to fuck into his mouth, only for Castiel to pull back with a loud suck, and wrap his other hand around Dean's cock. He shifts his leaking ass on the bed, before pumping Dean in his hands, biting down on his lip as he looks up at Dean, whose eyes are shut, a painfully blissful expression on his face as Castiel moans.

"Look at me, alpha, look at me when I'm sucking on your cock."

Dean's eyes snap open as he tilts his head up to look down on Castiel from under a dark gaze, and Castiel rolls his hips on the bed for some sort of friction, as he withdraws both hands, instead using them to brace Dean's thighs, only to drop his lips onto Dean's cock, opening his mouth as wide as he can around his alpha's cock, swallowing him down until his nose brushes against the short, trimmed bush of hair above Dean's cock. He doesn't move for a second, relishing in the excruciating stretch of his lips and jaw as Dean's cock twitches inside him. 

" _Soh- bhig_ -"   
Castiel moans around Dean's cock, and begins bobbing his head at a slow pace, simply moving it up and down, until Dean's hand squeezes the back of Castiel's head, and pushes him down on his cock. Castiel waits until Dean is comfortable guiding him on his cock, to stick his tongue against Dean's frenulum, and a loud groan tears through the air. Castiel runs the tip of his tongue over Dean's frenulum, up and down, still bobbing his head down on Dean's cock, until Dean groans, and pushes his face off his cock. 

"No, no, gonna' come too soon, baby, no, c'mere, need to taste you."

Castiel wipes his mouth on the back of his palm, before giving Dean's cock a firm tug, and crawling up Dean's chest, until he pauses right over Dean's chin, and Dean flutters his eyes open, a wicked grin spending across his face as he grabs Castiel's thighs, and leans up to lick Castiel's cock. Castiel chuckles, but grabs onto Dean's shoulders as his breath stutters. Dean grins and drops a kiss to the tip of Castiel's cock. 

"Gonna' feed me baby? Gonna' give me a taste?"

Dean croaks out, and Castiel grins, barely suppressing a chuckle as he leans down to drop a kiss over Dean's lips. 

"Shut up, stop talking."  
Castiel noses against Dean's cheek, before flinging his legs off Dean's chest and turning back, until his back is to Dean's face, and he straddles Dean's chest again, legs flying on either side of Dean's chest. Castiel presses his palms against Dean's stomach as he backs his ass up, hovering over Dean's face, until he feels Dean's hands spread his slippery cheeks open. If the twitching of his cock is any indication, Dean seems to be enjoying the sight of Castiel's perky round ass on his face. Castiel's thin threadbare shirt is now soaked with sweat, as he moves back on Dean's face, and spreads his legs on the bed, as far apart as they can possibly go, until he feels the first flick of Dean's tongue to his hole, and he yelps. 

"Dean!"   
He cries out, and pushes his hands into Dean's chest to steady himself, grinding his ass against Dean's mouth, his slick leaking down, the scent of sex and slick prominent in the air as Castiel rolls his hips, feeling Dean's nose brush against his taint, his tongue prodding at Castiel's hole, slipping in after a few tries, and Castiel clenches down on it, another gush of slick leaking through his hole. 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's cock, pumping them in tandem with the roll of his hips, and Dean mutters a few muffled curses, the vibration of which thrums against Castiel's ass, and he feels Dean's cock throb with the need to come, Dean's thighs stiff and quivering, as Castiel strokes Dean's cock, jerking him off with quick, speedy pumps, until Dean is groaning against Castiel's mouth, lapping his tongue over Castiel's slick hole, and thrusting up into Castiel's fists. 

It only takes a few moment for them to get into a good, pleasurable pace after that, where Castiel grinds his ass down, arches his back, and Dean hooks his arms under Castiel's thighs, which dig into the mattress as Castiel rides his face, hips rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until Castiel's cock twitches with the need to come, and he spasms, shoulders shaking, thighs quivering, and ass rolling against Dean's face on its own accord, Dean's fingers digging into his soft skin, leaving dark purple marks, his tongue fucking so ruthlessly, in and out, in and out, in and out, his face sucking each drop of slick from Castiel's tiny hole, and then, with a loud cry-

"Dean! Fuck, I'm coming-"

Castiel comes, hard and explosive, painting Dean's stomach and chest with thick white splatters, until his lithe body goes lax, and he falls face flat against Dean's stomach, ass raised up in the air, hands faltering at Dean's cock, who also groans the moment Castiel's come paints him, and then the alpha is coming, with a loud, echoing cry.

"Fuck, Cas-"

Dean sucks in a loud, gasping breath, his chest heaving under Castiel's ass, until Castiel crawls off Dean's body, falling back onto the bed next to Dean's naked body. 

Silence lingers in the air for a few moments, as the couple regains their breath, breathing in a deep, large lungful as they ride the wave of their shared orgasms. 

"That was..."  
Dean starts, his words trailing off into the wind. 

"Fucking amazing."  
Castiel mutters under his breath, and Dean laughs, slipping an arm under Castiel's neck to pull him close, as they both roll over onto their sides, and curl up within each other's arms. 

"Told you, face-sitting is hot."  
Dean grins, and Castiel nods, burying his face in Dean's sweaty neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Dean's whiskey. 

"We're adding that to out list of kinks. For sure."  
Castiel sighs, and flings his leg over Dean's thigh, bracing him like a koala. Dean only laughs in turn, and kisses the side of Castiel's head. 

"We're still having sex after this right, Cas?"

"Hm."

"Right, Cas?" 

A pause. Dean glances down at Castiel, who appears to have fallen asleep in instant. 

"Cas? Damn it."

Beside him, Castiel grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like it! I have more fun things in work!


End file.
